


Welcome home!

by OldMyth



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Subaru is missing Seishirou, and hopes he comes back home soon.[ AU ]
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: SeiSub Hanami Exchange 2020





	Welcome home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Robbie!
> 
> I honestly loved all your prompts and I was planning to write them all, but a lot of things happened and I was sure I wouldn't be able to finish a second one in time (less a third). So for now, I hope you like this one and enjoy reading it. I tried to give some fluff and I hope it shows :B
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader, who was very kind to work on this in one go!  
> Thanks to SeiSub Hanami Exchange, too! Who were very kind to answer all my questions and clear my mind of doubts.

The moment he woke up, he knew something was different.

He opened his eyes, long lashes blinking slowly as he got used to the external world and its stimulus. He focused on his own body, trying to find the cause of this feeling, but he could only feel his body warm and heavy, comfortable under the thick covers that protected him from the January cold. The last thing to focus on, but not the least important, were his surroundings within the dark bedroom but he couldn’t sense any activity around him either.

The house was empty and quiet.

Leaving that aside, Subaru thought of today’s schedule and how to organize it: Classes in the morning, lunch while doing a project with his teammates, a job before going grocery shopping and finally, returning home to cook dinner.

It was going to be a busy day, there was no doubt about it but he was comfortable with it. Actually, he really enjoyed being busy, to feel he was doing something productive and helping others. So there were no complaints about his day at all.

Gently, he slipped a delicate and warm hand to the other side of the bed, feeling how cold and empty it was. Withdrawing it, he tried to warm his hand as he stayed still, comfortable in the nest he had made days ago. The nest which, instead of blaming it on his oncoming heat, Subaru thought resulted from just how long Seishiro had been gone.

He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with his mate’s scent, feeling cozy and safe. Wishing for Seishiro to be there with him, to be able to smell his scent directly from him, instead of doing it from his clothes and pillows.

If he’s lucky, tomorrow would be the day Seishiro would  _ finally _ come back home.

The business trip he was on had taken way too long, and while Seishiro would call him every night before going to bed, it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t enough.

He knows how busy he could get with work, but sometimes he wishes they could spend more days only with each other’s company.

Sighing, he knows it’s time to start getting ready for the day.

Subaru sat up, and when he pulled down the covers he could feel the cold seeping through the windows and under the door. If Seishiro were here, he knew he wouldn’t be cold at all. Seishiro always worried about Subaru’s wellbeing and made sure the entire house felt warm and comfortable. An actual home for both of them.

With a smile on his face, he finally left the bed, though not without struggling to get out of the nest he had created. It’s only after showering and brushing his teeth, that the alarm went off and he returned to the bedroom to turn it off.

He turned to glance at the nest that’s still intact and thought about how he could’ve made it somewhere else. However, since it was the place which had more of Seishiro’s scent, it was very simple to carry some of his mate’s clothes and rearrange them to make the perfect nest for himself.

Without sparing another moment, he decided to leave the nest and not make the bed. When he came back home, he knew he’d immediately want to go back in. In a foolish attempt to keep it warm, even if he knows it was impossible, he covered the nest with the covers and left the bedroom.

His phone pinged as he slipped it in his pocket. During his routine, he had Hokuto texting him, making sure that he had gotten breakfast, and asking if he’s wearing enough clothes for the weather. It was the same routine as always and it made him smile as he covered his mouth with a scarf and slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with Seishiro’s scent, glad that he could keep him some company, and just then, he decided he’s ready for the day.

* * *

The morning had been long and quiet. 

While the professor spoke and he tried to pay attention to his words, he felt he couldn’t. He was slipping away, his mind focused on everything and at the same time, on nothing in particular.

Deep inside him, he could feel a yearning, a need. 

His first thought was that he was probably getting sick. The nights had been cold without his mate, the days too long, and maybe he was also wearing too many layers of clothes that were making him feel a bit hot and itchy.

Something was happening and even if he still couldn’t comprehend what it was, he wasn’t going to stop his day for it. Subaru would always put others first as well as his duties before his own health. That was nothing new.

Even if he tried to ignore whatever that feeling was, he could easily feel the classes were long and dull, and the professors were a bit more slow than usual. Even if some classmates were behaving a bit differently from how they usually did toward him, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Maybe he was only imagining everything.

* * *

Placing his backpack next to the entrance, Subaru removed his shoes and thought of what to make for lunch.

He had messaged Hokuto an hour ago, telling her that the meeting with his teammates had been cancelled so maybe they could grab lunch together. Being far from home in order to check on different quality fabrics, she messaged back, telling him she wouldn’t be able to make it on time.

He had been alone all day and only then had he realized it: A life without Hokuto or Seishiro was a terrible lonely life. 

The house and his daily routine felt empty, sad and way too quiet. The thought of turning on the radio or the tv while he was alone at home crossed his mind, he has heard it before that the background sound of people talking or music would lighten anyone’s loneliness.

* * *

That afternoon, Subaru ate with the tv on, chewing slowly as he studied and tried to keep up with those times he couldn’t be in class because of work.

* * *

The itchy and warm feeling came back. 

He had thought it was something that would stop at some point through the day and now that he was out, on his way to work, he realized that he had forgotten to take his medicine.

Sighing, he buried his nose in the scarf, protecting himself from the cold wind before he’d get in the tube and feel suffocated with so many people in such a confined space. His eyes rested on the wall, wondering when Seishiro would come back. They had exchanged texts during lunch, but Seishiro had forgotten to answer his question. Not wanting to bother him, Subaru had decided to not ask again and just wait patiently.

Even if he knew it wouldn’t happen, he liked to daydream of Seishiro.

Right now, he daydreamed about being lucky enough to see Seishiro tonight so they could have dinner together before cuddling in bed. And if he was brave enough to imagine more, he’d picture both of them still in bed past noon the next morning. Weekends were always the best when he could wake up in Seishiro’s arms.

His thoughts were still busy with Seishiro and the near plans of the future when someone next to him cleared their throat.

He looked up immediately, thinking that perhaps he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that now he was in someone’s way. For his surprise it wasn’t that. A male, taller than him was only staring at him and when their eyes met, he smirked.

Subaru processed the moment until the scent of the other reached him and he couldn’t help but shake his head, wanting to escape the scent. 

He took a step away from the other male.

It was not only the smell that he didn’t like, but what it was doing to his  _ own _ body.

The next stop, Subaru got out, followed by the stranger alpha who he lost blocks later.

* * *

The person who had hired him was a beautiful alpha woman. At the beginning, their interactions had been polite and businesslike, but after a moment it changed. 

He could see how she had tried to look at his neck. Probably a way to see if he was taken, and after the incident with the guy earlier, it was better to make things clear for everyone.

Discreetly, he removed his scarf briefly, showing the silver bite on the back of his neck. When the woman had finally seen it, her behavior changed back to businesslike. Something that he was grateful for.

* * *

The woman who had hired him, not only was thankful for his services, but also had offered to take him back home. When Subaru had refused, she immediately explained that it wasn’t her who was going to drive him there, but the chauffeur, and even mentioned that they were a beta.

Subaru thanked her, but walking back home and feeling the fresh air was better for him.

Many alphas had the idea that betas were no threat for omegas, less in their heat. They always underestimate both, but Subaru has seen, heard and even been in situations where betas can easily shift to an alpha mode when they are near omegas. It wasn’t that they were bad people, it was only that this was something natural. It was in their nature to react, to fill a role and go with it.

And while Subaru was sure that he wasn’t in heat yet, and there were weeks before that even happened, he had been trained to be someone who can take care of himself. Anticipate any events before things change for the worse.

He took the tube again, and while it was packed again, nobody tried to get his attention. The different scents in the compartment car were stronger than other days and he had to cover this time, his mouth and nose with Seishiro’s scarf.

On his way back home, he stopped at a convenience store to buy anything that he might need for cooking. He still didn’t know what he’d make for dinner, but perhaps he’d be able to make something quick before he could slip back in his nest and be able to finally rest.

* * *

The lights were on.

From where he was standing he could see the porch light on. He had stopped when he had seen the lights on inside his home, making him wonder who it could be. Did Hokuto come after all? Was it Seishiro?   
  
While both would be more than welcome, he was growing anxious and worried. What if it was neither of them? What if it was a stranger inside?

Without wasting more time, he hurried to his home, a deep instinct kicking in. He didn’t want any stranger inside his and Seishiro’s home. He didn’t want anyone near his nest.

He pushed the door open and balanced the bags from the convenience store then quickly removed his shoes. He could hear the tv on in the background and suddenly the smell of delicious warm food.

He froze in place.

“Seishiro-san?” He asked, sniffing the air as it took him to the kitchen. “Hokuto-chan?”

“Welcome back, Subaru-kun!”

Hearing a masculine deep voice, Subaru’s body immediately reacted as he gasped. He dropped the bags in the hall and ran to the kitchen where Seishiro was preparing dinner.

“Seishiro-san!” He didn’t even think about it and went to him, wrapping his arms happily around his mate, feeling how the laughter rumbled in Seishiro’s chest. Subaru squirmed happily, now able to breath his scent and have the real Seishiro with him, feeling his warmth.

“I wanted to surprise you. Did I—”

There was a sudden pause.

“. . . Oh, Subaru-kun.” He almost purred.

Subaru shivered and looked up from where he was, curious. The first thing he saw when he did, were blown out dark eyes looking back at him and while his mind was slow, not getting what was happening, his body was already reacting:

Subaru  _ moaned _ .

With one arm around Subaru, keeping him close, Seishiro leaned to do something with what he was cooking. Something Subaru couldn’t see because his eyes never left his mate, and he could only focus on nuzzling his alpha but once Seishiro was done, he picked Subaru up with both arms.

“Let’s take care of you first,” Seishiro offered a smile and kissed his lips. 

Subaru didn’t know what he meant, but he didn’t run away from the kiss. He wrapped arms and legs around him, not only securing his place, but also trying to rub against him, too happy and excited to have Seishiro back. Needing more physical contact. To satisfy that craving he felt deep inside that was now  _ throbbing _ .

“Subaru-kun. . . What’s that smell?” 

He tried to chase Seishiro’s lips when he had pulled away to look at Subaru’s eyes. Subaru just  _ couldn’t _ understand his question. His mind was foggy.

“What smell?” Subaru almost whimpered, blinking slowly as if he were in a trance. Seishiro deposited him on the bed delicately but he didn’t want to break away from Seishiro’s warm body. He wanted to be pressed against him.

When Subaru tried to crawl up to him, Seishiro stopped him gently with a hand. While Subaru was not someone who’d whine, this time he found himself doing so while sad that he couldn’t be all over Seishiro like he wanted.

Quietly, Seishiro removed Subaru’s coat and scarf from his body, and just then, he sniffed the air, making a sound from the back of his throat.

“There’s another scent.” He took another sniff. “You were outside like this. . . Did they think you were single?” He scoffed, turning Subaru on his stomach and nuzzling the back of his neck.

Subaru could feel what Seishiro was doing, he could  _ smell _ it. The sudden scent of his alpha filled the room, intoxicating him, making him moan loudly as he tried to arch his body and press against Seishiro’s. He deposited Subaru inside the nest, and while it wasn’t needed anymore because Seishiro was home, it still made him feel safe.

Seishiro kept scenting him, teeth caressing the back of his neck, temptingly, making his omega shiver. Subaru moaned again and pushed his ass back against his alpha, feeling something hard pressing against him.

A wanton moan escaped Subaru’s thin lips and his body began to lubricate the moment Seishiro’s scent filled the room. His body was already preparing itself.

It was impossible for Subaru to speak by now, his body intune with Seishiro’s, craving for more contact, more of whatever he’d give him. He rubbed his ass against Seishiro’s crotch once more and felt his hardness again, unconsciously, he was desperate to tempt Seishiro enough that he’d react and finally  _ do _ something.

“Your heat came early this time.”

Seishiro licked the back of his neck with the tip of his tongue, caressing the silver scar on the warm flesh, making Subaru shiver with pleasure as he buried his face on the mattress.

“I’m sorry, Subaru-kun, being alone for so many days. . . I’m sure it was tough for you.” 

He kissed the mark while his hands slipped under Subaru’s sweater. Fingers caressing the delicate and hot skin, making his omega squirm and moan, not only because of those fingers, but the movement of Seishiro’s hips against his ass. 

When his hands finally reached his nipples, he used the pad of his index fingers to caress the nub and once they were hard, he played with them, pinching gently and tugging.

“Seishiro-san!”

Seishiro grinned, loving the reaction from his mate. Taking his time, he pushed up his sweater and kissed down his back. Kiss after kiss, slow and full of love, even if the warm body underneath him was squirming desperately for more than just chaste kisses trailing down his spine. 

He continued pressing kisses lower and lower and just before he could even push Subaru’s pants down, Seishiro could already smell his scent, intoxicating him completely. He shook his head violently, glasses dropping somewhere around as he tried to get the scent away from his nose before he’d lose control, but it did little to help him.

While his intention was to take his time with Subaru and give him all the pleasure he deserved, give him the attention and love he had missed all these days, he couldn’t. His body was desperate too. He needed to taste him, to be inside him.

He moved down, and with Subaru pushing up his ass, Seishiro didn’t have trouble pulling down his pants and underwear. The scent that was released after he did that filled the whole room, making Seishiro feel drunk.

With no doubt of what he wanted now and what he was going to do, he pushed Subaru’s naked ass up.

“Stay still, Subaru-kun, let me get a taste first.”

His voice was deep and while it wasn’t a command, Subaru stayed still immediately and moaned. Tasted. He loved to be tasted.

Seishiro’s big warm hands caressed his asscheeks, squeezing them gently before he’d spread them apart and lean down, blowing a chill breeze on his entrance. Subaru squirmed and whined, until he remembered what Seishiro had asked of him.

Subaru didn’t have to wait long, soon he felt a wet and warm muscle, caressing his slick entrance before it would slip inside him, and Subaru couldn’t help but moan wantonly, clinging from the blankets and the nest he had created nights ago.

When he realized, he tried to fix what he had ruined, but his mate’s tongue wasn’t giving him time to think straight. He continued on gripping the blankets and clothes, pulling them closer as he pushed his ass back against Seishiro’s tongue. His own cock, seeping precum. The difference in how Seishiro had started delicately and how he was eating him out so desperately was extensive.

“Seishiro-san!” He moaned again.

He had missed him  _ so _ much!

Seishiro was the perfect mate, the perfect alpha. He was gentle and kind, he cared about Subaru and Hokuto. He always thought first of them, and always pampered Subaru with affection and love, especially whenever his heat was near, and he’d spend Subaru’s whole heat with him, too, without complaint.

What Subaru liked the most about his heat, was to see Seishiro reacting to him. To see him desperate just as he felt.

“I missed you, Subaru-kun,” he teased him more with his tongue, thinking he’d have time for more but Subaru was already at his limit. Seishiro could feel him clenching before his omega’s body would contract with shaking legs, cuming on the blankets under him, calling his name while he did.

Pulling away, Seishiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, only to remove his own clothes. His eyes were still on Subaru, who was panting on bed, head turned to stare up at him, with a blushing face. 

Seishiro smirked again, knowing where Subaru was staring at.

“Are you alright, Subaru-kun?” He cupped his face gently.

He nodded, and turned on his side, looking again at Seishiro, before he’d roll on his back and without hesitation nor shame, Subaru spread his legs for him.

“I missed you, Seishiro-san,” he whined. “Please.”

Seishiro didn’t waste time. He missed Subaru too, and he knew what he needed. Even if Subaru wasn’t this obscene or vocal when they’d have sex, he knew that when the heat took control of Subaru, it was hard for him. And he didn't like to see his omega suffer.

“Of course,” he smiled. “My beloved Subaru-kun.”

He crawled up between Subaru’s legs, leaning down on him and letting the weight of his own cock rest on his mate’s body. Subaru gasped, and his hand moved quickly to wrap around Seishiro’s cock, eager to feel him, and moaning when he felt how hard it was for him. If Seishiro were as desperate as he was moments ago, he’d have pushed away his hand and fucked Subaru desperately, but after Subaru’s pheromones had calmed down with an orgasm and he had removed his own clothes, Seishiro had time to clear his head.

Pressing his body against his mate, he barricaded Subaru’s head with both arms, kissing Subaru deeply and slowly. It wasn’t something Subaru asked or let him do often, given how intimate and sexual it felt, it made Subaru embarrassed, but in moments like this, Subaru enjoyed them just as much as Seishiro.

Subaru’s thin hand squeezed him as he released a moan, before he’d start stroking his mate. Seishiro grunted, enjoying the attention to his hard cock, before he’d start moving slightly.

He took his time kissing his omega passionately and turning him into a mess: moaning wantonly, his scent filled the bedroom again while his body produced more slick

There was no way Seishiro could choose a favorite thing from all of this. He loved absolutely everything about Subaru, during or out of his heat. Everything was beautiful and lovely.

Gently, he pushed Subaru’s hand away and lowered his body. He kissed Subaru’s pale skin, starting by his jawline and neck, moving down to his collarbone and shoulders, taking his time as he pressed his hard cock against him from time to time, only to tease him, to remind him what he’d get soon.

But the moment another wave of Subaru’s heat scent hit him, he knew that they didn’t have time. 

Subaru’s heat was here.

Both were now panting while Seishiro kissed Subaru’s left nipple, and wrapped his own hand around his omega’s cock, giving it attention too. Even if that was not what Subaru wanted right now, Seishiro knew he also needed this.

Subaru moaned and tugged from Seishiro’s hair, more so when he moved to his most sensitive nipple and sucked and nibbled on the tip. Subaru squirmed and spread his legs again, inviting his alpha to become one with him. Tugging again from his hair, insisting.

“Seishiro-san, please, I need you.”

Another wave of Subaru’s delicious scent hit his nose and again, drunk with desire, and need, this time Seishiro aligned the head of his cock against his mate’s entrance and pressed against it.

Just moments ago he had thought of using his fingers first, but with the pheromones filling the bedroom and both drunk in lust and need, Seishiro couldn’t wait any longer either.

With only one thrust he slipped completely inside his omega, making both of them moan loudly as Subaru could finally feel full. Seishiro didn’t move, only waited for him to get used to him.

“So deep,” Subaru moaned, arching his back. “So big.”

Seishiro panted and leaned down, feeling the warmth off Subaru’s body, listening to his moans and whimpers, to his pledges. Burying his face in Subaru’s neck, he could feel his quick pulse.

He began to move, at first slowly but deep, making sure he was filling him completely, but it wasn’t enough.

For neither of them it was enough.

Subaru wrapped his arms and legs around him, moving his hips too, arching his back whenever Seishiro would hit his prostate, giving his alpha a beautiful sight of his naked and desperate body.

Desperate too, Seishiro pulled away, making his mate whine and try to get him back, but he flipped Subaru down, doing it gently but firm. And once his omega was on his stomach, Seishiro grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up, before he’d slip back inside him from behind.

The position wasn’t Seishiro’s favorite but it was necessary right now. 

It was the only way to be so close to Subaru’s nape and at the same time he could pound into him, relentlessly.

  
  


The wet sexual sounds made echo in the bedroom, but Seishiro only focused on the body underneath him and Subaru’s voice, calling his name, telling him how good he was feeling. Subaru could only focus on Seishiro’s breathing, his scent and the way he was pounding into him hard and deep. 

Hearing everything Seishiro did to him, made his body tightened around him.

  
  


Seishiro nuzzled the damp hair by his nape while Subaru gripped the blankets and clothes from the nest again and moved his hips back against Seishiro, looking to impale himself if Seishiro were to move slow. 

Subaru was desperate, he wanted Seishiro’s come inside him already, filling him to the brim.

Moving faster, excited with the way Subaru was moving against him, the way he was speaking so freely and without shame, Seishiro couldn’t resist it any longer.

He held his mate by the hips, pulling him down against him after each pound. Subaru mewled loudly, lost in pleasure as he kept being hammered into.

“Seishiro-san,” by now, there was a bit of drool dripping from the corner of Subaru’s lips. “Seishiro-san!”

Subaru’s body contracted, clenching around his mate as he finally came. Seishiro gave another hard thrust, and bit the back of Subaur’s neck. Just then, his cock throbbed inside his omega, spilling his seed deep inside him halting further movement and only moving to get another deep thrust, making sure his seed would stay deep inside his omega.

Subaru’s moans continued, feeling pleasure from the way his alpha’s cock swelled inside him, knotting him. 

Seishiro’s arms wrapped around him, feeling sticky, keeping him in place as he began to lick where he had bitten moments before. “I love you, Subaru-kun.” He kissed his nape, and his damp hair. 

Subaru purred happy and satisfied for now. “I love you too, Seishiro-san. Welcome home.”

  
  


Both were panting, Subaru waited patiently for Seishiro to move their position so they could cuddle in a more comfortable way, on both their sides. It was going to take a while for Seishiro’s knot to disappear.

Gently, Seishiro changed their positions and wrapped his arms around him again, eyes closed, taking a break. He was thinking about reheating the food after another round, and bringing some bottles of water for Subaru, since he knew he’d need them but his line of thought was interrupted when he felt an insistent Subaru moving. Opening his eyes, he was able to see how Subaru was wiping some glasses with a soft cloth, and then folding them and stretching his body to place said glasses on the nightstand.

It was Seishiro’s.

And he couldn’t help but smile and squeeze Subaru in his arms, happy to be his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the opportunity of letting me write again my precious (and old) OTP.


End file.
